particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keymonite National Party
Jordan Weston started party in December 3521. It is a party that strives to protect the culture of Keymon from foreign poisons. The Party was previously known as the Republican Party and the Keymonite Democratic Party (KDP). ''The party was reborn as the KNP in 3534.'' Party Chief In general the party chief is the person who heads the party and is the public face of the party. The Party Chief is usually the President. It is tradition for the Party Chief to choose his/her successor. List of Party Chiefs President Jordan Weston (Sept. 3528 - Sept. 3531) Party Chief: August. 3525 - Feb. 35''31 Jordan Weston was the first party chief as well as one of Keymon's HoS's. Weston is the parties' founder and is responsible for most of the parties' electoral victories and policies during the early days of the party. One of Weston's greatest failures as President was that he plotted with military officials and generals to keep the national government under his control and authorized secret, covert operations on his political enemies and rivals. The Keymonite Military later deposed of Jordan Weston after the 3531 General Elections and accused him of election fraud and other crimes. Jordan Weston was later sentenced to life imprisonment for his crimes against the state. His downfall is a sour point for the KNP. ''President-General Alfred Renaldi (Sept. 3531 - Aug. 3534) Party Chief: Not an actuall party chief Alfred Renaldi was a young corporal when former HoS Jordan Weston was elected in 3528. Alfred Renaldi was one of the many military officers involoved in the KDP espoinage schemes. Renaldi quickly became a top ally of Jordan Weston and recieved grand promotions from Weston. Renaldi quickly rose to the rank of general. After the 3531 General Elections Renaldi betrayed Jordan Weston and orchestrated a coup. Alfred Renaldi seized power and appointed key military allies to Cabinet. He forced the KDP to go underground during the coup and imprisoned Jordan Weston. Although he did not demolish the "Weston Tower Complex", the HQ of the KDP (now KNP). The Renaldi Regime was marked by death, blood, and unstability. Thousands protested his bloody rule, all of which were silenced quickly and forcibly. Renaldi persued staunch anti-communism and isolationists policies during his rule. Many of those policies were later reborn into the KNP. Renaldi was persuaded by close advisors to leave the presidency to avoid a civil war, in exchange he and his government would be pardoned for all "alleged" crimes during his presidency. He was later forced to live out his days under house arrest on a remote Keymonite island off the coast of Maddog Island. The Renaldi Regime was dubbed "The Return to the Dark Ages". President Tyson Grey (Sept. 3537 - Oct. 3542) Party Chief: Sept. 3534 - Aug. 3542 Tyson Grey re-invented the KDP after the Renaldi Regime came to an end. He recreated it as the KNP and worked hard to purge the party's reputation. He distanced himself and the party from the previous two leaders and attempted to reach out to the other parties. His attempts were seen as half-hearted & insincere by the opposition parties and had mixed results. His administration passed more restictive abortation laws, stricter immigration laws, and supported trade/economic reforms. He also tried to pass environmental laws that favored large corporations, but gave up after his own party revolted. His signiture bill is the "Act of 3537" which reformed the national government. Secretary-General of the Union Henry G. Vinewood (Oct. 3542 - Present) Party Chief: Aug. 3542- Present '' Henry G. Vinewood became the first HoS to use the title: Secretary-General of the Union. He pushed the party towards the left with his more liberal views. He is considered to be far more liberal than his predeccesors. Early on in his presidency he signed many environmental treaties. He also managed to form a new cabinet. He is the first HoS to do so since President-General Alfred Renaldi.(''Unfinished) Party Chief Portrait